Gage
The First Mantle Gauge is a superhero hailing from an island off the coast of Ridgeport Haven. She is the former leader of The Defenders and her super power is energy generation and manipulation. Description Secret Identity: Elizabeth Mayer Stage name: Eliza Star Age: 18 (deceased in the Rosso's universe) Occupation: Hero, Paladin Base of Operations: The Holy Order Height: 5`7 Weight: 125 lbs Eye Color: blue Hair Color: brown Origin Eliza grew up with two very villainous parents: Elitist and Chimera. They encouraged her villainy as Diabolica and plotted to use her powers to hold the world captive. One day, as Eliza set out to kill a young hero in the place of her father she saw emotion in the hero's eyes she'd only ever seen in ordinary people. That is when she realized she 'd been hurting her own. She curiously followed Gardener and found herself the captive of a superhero team. Gardener bailed her out, speaking in her favor. From that day forth, she decided to protect those hero and citizen alike under a new name: Gage. Her parents plot: Elitist built a cannon satellite that was supposed to be powered and fueled by her daughter's energy. Elizabeth (Gauge) found out after becoming a hero and ran away, staying with her new found friend, Gardener at the hero's headquarters. One of the other heroes betrayed her and captured Gauge, bringing her to her parents. When Gardener discovered the hero's betrayal, he took off and rescued Gauge. Unfortunately as he and Gauge were escaping, Chimera killed him. Mystic Candle Forged by a mysterious group of entities called the Nameless, ''Ire was sent to protect and look after Earth: a planet the Nameless had been cultivating with their knowledge for many years. This ''candle ''or rather weapon spirit is Gage or Ire as the Nameless call her. She is a weapon that could prove to either help or a curse depending on how she is used under contract. Her fullest potential can only be unleashed when the weapon is weilded by her contractor. Ire and Elizabeth were separated and Ire entrusted to her so Eliza could live as she wished without consequence of memory loss. The Nameless A group of entities that gave inhabitants of earth several of its secrets to cultivating food on the planet and solve problems. They are not now or will they ever be bound by names and their forms can be anything from a shrowd to an ant. Everything from the time Gauge's great grandfather travelled to that dimention to her parents affiliation was set up in that order to provide a life for the spirit on Earth among humans. The reason this knowledge is kept from the girl is to not only protect her, but humanity as well. (a race they can imagine that in a few million years would evolve to near their own potential) They feared that were she to know what she was she would not act with other humans as another human. The Weapon of Life's Flame: Ire (renamed Ramiel after separation) One of the most versitile weapons in the galaxy, this weapon takes on the weapon form its contractor desires and can also prove as a great means of defense changing from a device of offense to a device of defense. It posesses extroardinary power enfused in it by the Nameless. This weapon won't break easily and reforms even after heavy damage. Allies, Enemies, and Group Affiliation Allies: *'Barton Boy ' *'Angelus ' *'G-League''' *'other' Enemies: *'Elitist ' *'Chimera ' *'Sir Jing ' *'Seiune The Red' *'Diamond Fracture' Group Affiliation: *'Holy Order' *'JL, TT' Eliza Star Gauge's super secret identity is Eliza Star: a now retired popular pop/rock singer and musician. Since abandoning her former name of Mayer, Star has become her only secret identity. Star Orchard and Vineyards Known for its production of fine wine and fresh produce each year is Star Manor owned by none other than Eliza Star herself. It grosses millions each year. However, Star is not allowed to try the wine until she's 21 and lives at the Holy Order Fortress instead. Former family (disowned) Elitist Secret Identity: Joan Mayer Age: 45 Power: Technopathy and biological intelligence Relation: Gauge's birth mother State: Currently incarcerated in an asylum Chimera: Secret Identity: Eric Mayer Age: 55 Power: Object manipulation and illusion Relation: Gauge's biological father State: Incarcerated Eliza's death (Rosso's Continuity) Elizabeth Star (in the Rosso's continuity) died when Rosso's and the Order fought to thwart Leafe's plan. The Clone: Gauge II Dr. Shamal, an evil doctor took DNA from Eliza's fights at Rosso's after her death, making an altered clone to torture and play with. After he cut off one of her pinkies, she awoke in terror and pain, breaking free of the table and attacking. Not long after, she ran away. A man in Rosso's found her and took her some place safe. Not long after, she came in contact with G-League and has taken temporary quarter at base. While she is not the same girl and doesn't like how she looks like her predecessor, she does seem to bear some memories from the original that were instilled in her. However, the girl is frightened of doctors and their tools. (especially Doctor Shamal) This copy was altered to have wings as an alternate source of flight. Of course, there is speculation it was a consequence of the past Gage merging with her familiar when the dna used was shed. An Apology from the Gaian user: G-gage, or Gage as she is called within the forums has been immature and at times done things which were uncalled for: continuing arguements, ect. even though she claimed she hated arguing. She would like to formally and sincerely apologize to everyone she has hurt and annoyed over the years and thank them for teaching her valuable lessons on maturity and how to act and for putting up with, being patient with, and being friends with her. She would also like to thank those who have pointed out flaws in her character and roleplaying styles very much. Without these, she wouldn't have the literacy she has today or the friends and mentors. Category:Heroes Category:Holy Order